Spegel spegel
by Missne
Summary: Han är jag, jag är han. Dante och den svarta riddaren möts och skiljs åt i en cirkeldans genom spelets gång, som till slut avslöjar hemligheten mellan dem.


Det är jag, var det första Dante kunde tänka i det spegelbilden steg ut på golvet. Det var han i minsta detalj, från det silverrufsiga håret till dammet på de svarta stövlarna. Vad som däremot inte hörde honom till var ansiktet. Dante log inte, men ändå spred sig ett obehagligt leende över spegelbildens läppar.  
  
Det var en lättnad att se den flimra till i ett blått sken och byta skepnad. En svart riddare? Hånfullt fnös Dante till, slängde ur sig några välvalda spydiga repliker, men kände sig framförallt lugn igen. Bollen var på hans planhalva igen.  
  
Den levande rustningen sade inget där den betraktade honom med en intetsägande min. Dess mörker tycktes sluka rummet och få allt att kännas mindre. Vad väntade den på?  
  
Med en metallisk fingerknäppning fick riddaren dubbeldörren i rummet att öppnas. Två tunga steg tog riddaren och gesterade sedan åt Dante att följa med, resten av stegen skyndades till en rusning. Det sista Dante såg var ett språng rakt upp i luften innan vinden smällde igen dörren.  
  
Moloket följde han efter. Dessa dramatiska uppdykanden av allehanda djälvulstyg fick honom att känna sig fånig. Stundvis önskade han att de helt ocermoniellt skulle kasta sig över honom. Dante tyckte inte om utstuderat våld, utstuderade våldsverkare var besvärliga, besvär var det sista han ville ha mer av. Att hämnas mordet på sin mor och bror var vad han ville, inte att jaga efter svarta riddare.  
  
Dante sköt upp dörrarna och steg ut på en låg balkong av vittrad sten. Havets svall hördes bortom slottsmuren, solen sken rödaktig och ingen riddare syntes till. Det var just den förmodade ensamheten som fick honom att dra sitt svärd innan han hoppade ner till borggården under balkongen.  
  
Ett svagt rassel av fallande småsten hann ge honom en frikostig skymt av gestalten som tornade sig mot himlen på slottskrönet. Därefter föll gestalten ner rakt framför honom, snabbt följt av ett svärdshugg som Dante instinktivt fångade med eggen. Den skrälla stöten gick rakt in i märgen på honom. Dante hade inte varit det minsta förvånad om hans benpipor skavts till flisor av vibrationen som for igenom hans kropp.  
  
Han bet ihop tänderna för att de inte skulle skallra och måttade hugg efter hugg mot riddaren. Den vek sig, gnisslade en aning, parerade och skickade en våg av knastrande elektricitet rakt i buken på Dante. Som i en bisarr filmsekvens kunde han nästan se sig själv fara handlöst över kullersten följt av ett stråk av virvlande damm. Men han föll inte, han tappade inte ens garden, inte ens trots att han förmodligen rykte som en grillad spätta.  
  
Dansen fortsatte, hugg, parera, framåt, vik undan, ta smärtan som en drog att bibehålla det saliga tillstånd han befann sig i. Tillståndet som stängde ute allt utom svärdens vinande genom luften och skriet av stål som möttes i gnistrande glimtar. Riddaren försvann och dök upp som en vålnad utmed borggården. Dante var dock aldrig långt efter, om han var det upprepades gesten från tidigare.  
  
Följ mig.  
  
Dante följde.  
  
Det var inte förrän på borgkrönet som den brutala valsen nådde sitt slut. Ett slag fick riddaren att vackla till. Varelsen hukade sig lätt, kippade efter andan som om den vore trött.  
  
Förbryllande, en fiende som var besegrad och vid liv. Detta var något Dante inte upplevt tidigare. Ett ögonblick tvekade han, men sköt sedan fram genom luften med svärdet för att slå i intet. Bakifrån kom sparken som bedövade hans hand. Svärdet föll och en kall hand grep brutalt tag i hans hår och slungade honom huvudstupa in i väggen.  
  
Själva smärtan var obefintlig, men alla skälvande plumpar av färg inför hans ögon hindrade Dante från att göra något annat än falla handlöst ner på marken. Han halades upp av ett strupgrepp och blev dinglande som en rosslande marionett inför den belåtet skrockande riddaren.  
  
Det var därför det mjuka klirrande ljudet aldrig nådde hans öron. Ljudet då medaljongen föll fram ur hans väst och svingade sig hypnotiskt inför riddarens ansikte. Plötsligt tystnade skrattet, struppgreppet släppte och istället ragglade den levande rustningen bakåt med händerna om sitt behornade huvud. Ett plågat skrik undanslapp riddaren innan den försvann i ett spöklikt blått sken.  
  
Dante stoppade tillbaka sin mors medaljong innanför västen och lyfte upp sitt svärd. Så besynnerligt, konstaterade han och fortsatte utan ytterligare begrundan sin färd i slottet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
De möttes igen. Självklart. I efterhand kunde Dante bara förmoda att det var något med mörka riddare som gav dem rätt till flera försök. Kanske var det faktumet att riddaren var den enda utstuderade våldsverkare här utöver Dante. Kanske för att den var den enda som kunde bjuda ett så intensivt motstånd. Motstånd som bara kunde bemötas klinga mot klinga. Ingen annan respons vore den värdig.  
  
Dante segrade i det andra mötet. Denna gång enbart med svärdets hjälp.  
  
Tredje gången trodde han sig vara på näppet att avsluta dansen. Vad som uppenbarligen varit en mask brann bort från riddarens ansikte, medan den bistert tycktes begrunda något. Skymten Dante hann få av dragen under masken fick honom att undra varför han ville sänka garden och ta ett prövande steg framåt. Inte för att det frusenblå ansiktet med de rödglödande ögonen tilltalade honom särskilt. Dock var det något i ansiktets linjer som fick honom att tveka ett ögonblick, att hellre parera det första hugget än att själv gå till anfall.  
  
Dante sköt undan alla vagt formulerade farhågor och låt sig slitas med i striden. Orörligt betraktade han sedan riddaren när den för sista gången stapplade omkull och sedan lyftes upp från golvet av en osynlig hand. En blå virvel slukade dess kropp och tystnaden i rummet bröts av ett klingande ljud av något som studsade mot stengolvet.  
  
Där riddaren försvunnit blänkte något upp från de mörka stenplattorna. Misstänksamt vandrade Dante till föremålet, böjde sig ner och lyfte upp en medaljong. Den var en spegelbild av hans egen. Varför skulle en svart riddare bära en död persons minnessak? Ett av de möjliga svaren förkastades lika snabbt som det dök upp och medaljongen kördes abrupt ner i hans ficka.  
  
Omöjligt, intalade Dante sig och begav sig för att utkräva sin hämnd.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
En månad senare satt han på trappan till sin detektivbyrå. Flickan var räddad och världen likaså. Men i nuläget var flickan tämligen sur. Trish hade resolut plockat ner några av Dantes jakttroféer och tejpat upp en plansch med en halvnaken man på väggen.  
  
En halvnaken man. På hans vägg.  
  
Trish sa att det bara var rättvist eftersom han envisades med att ha sina bystplutande bikinibrudar på väggarna. Dante höll förstås inte med, men kunde inte sätta fingret på varför han hade rätt och hon fel.  
  
Därför satt han på trappan och glodde modstulet ut i halvdunklet. Livet blev inte lättare av att rädda flickan och världen, livet var en utstuderad våldsverkare.  
  
Gatlyktorna tändes och en kort stund blev Dante nästan bländad av dem. Tillräckligt bländad för att vara tvungen att blinka några gånger extra för att kunna urskilja gestalten som avtecknade sig mot ljuset.  
  
Det var en man precis som han. Vid närmare omtanke väldigt mycket som han, lika lång, samma ögon i samma ansikte under samma silverhår fast detta var strikt bakåtkammat. Dock var det onekligen en man och inte en svart riddare.  
  
Nästan omedvetet grep Dante om de två medaljongerna han inte längre bar om halsen. De hade han lämnat i en annan värld hos vad han trott var en död kvinna.  
  
Istället reste han sig.  
  
"Vergil?" Undrade Dante och tog några prövande steg i den bekante främlingens riktning. Mannen drog på läpparna och gjorde en talande gest.  
  
"Följ med."  
  
Dante rusade efter honom så fort han bara kunde. 


End file.
